Spirit me Back
by Kitsune Neko-chan
Summary: ChihiroSen is Sixteen now and she still hasn't seen her friends from the bath house. Her family is moving to America. Will she ever see her friends again?And who is this guy? Is he? This is my first story that isn't Inu-Yasha based. So enjoy! complete
1. Default Chapter

Spirit me back

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any Spirited Away character! So don't sue me!!!

  


Chapter 1: Ribbon of red

  


Chihiro was sixteen now. She had her birthday a few days ago. She looked at her naked room. Boxes lay everywhere in the house. They were moving again. She couldn't remember the reason but she would have to go to America. She could remember it had something to do with her father's new line of work. 

Chihiro pulled her hair over her shoulder and placed a ribbon at the end of her hair. Ever since she left the spirit world she didn't want to loose the ribbon she had gotten from her friends. She looked out the window and could see the path to the shrines. She could almost see the entrance to the old fair grounds which at night turns to the bath house for the spirits. She could remember all her friends as if it was yesterday that she went there. She tried so many times to go back to that world but it never worked. She had been there so many times she could make a map and draw every stone and store.

She waited for so long to see her friends again but she never lost any hope of seeing them. She planned that when she was old enough she would work in a bath house just because she did when she was younger and in a different world. She hoped that at night she would find a stray or lost spirit coming to the wrong bath house. She was ready until her parents told her that she was to move to America. She seen movies and pictures of America, so she figured that they don't have anything like a bath house. She sighed.

They probably don't even have shrines." She mumbled in the wind. 

She ran down stair and went outside. She stared down the hill and at the path. She had to try one more time. It slowly was beginning to get dark. She ran down the hill and to the entrance of the shrine. A small wind blew past her. She sighed in despair. The wind was blowing in the wrong direction. Then a leaf blew past her face and into the tunnel. She smiled and ran past the statue and into the tunnel. She ran out into a field.

"Kohaku!" She yelled but only the wind answered. She ran past the large rock and up the stairs and stood in front of the statue of a frog. She turned around as the sun disappeared for the night. Nothing happened. She waited an hour but still no ocean appeared. She stood up and looked back at the vacant old park. "Kohaku! I'm going to America in the morning! I came to say...!" Her voice drifted. She didn't want to say good bye. If fact the first time she left she didn't want to leave. "I came to say I miss you." She said as she squatted down and hugged her knees. She began to cry and the wind blew at her hair.

Her ribbon untied and flew in the air. She noticed it and quickly ran after it. When she couldn't find it she noticed where she was standing. She was at the tunnel, the way out of this world. She hugged her knees again. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to forget you! I've the ribbon my friends made for me...I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget them. I want to be with you..." She cried.

She looked up and a few flower petals flew around her. It smelled like the flowers from Kohaku's garden. She sniffled as she noticed the wind was caring her ribbon to the grass beside her. She picked it up and held it in her hands. She turned around and smiled. "I'll miss you, my dear friends." She walked out of the tunnel and went home.

  


  



	2. America

Spirit me back

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any Spirited Away character! So don't sue me!!!

  


Chapter 2: America

  


In the morning Chihiro rolled up her sleeping bag that she used last night. She grabbed her ribbon and tied it to her wrist so that not even the wind would take it away from her. She helped her parents pack just a few more things until the moving people came and took their stuff to the airport. They could only take so much stuff so they were leaving a lot of furniture in the house. Chihiro didn't want to leave anything of hers behind so she had only six bags. Although she couldn't win with her dresser. She sighed as she looked at it, bare and stripped of anything valuable. She walked out of the house and sat in the car. As her parents began to drive to the airport she looked out the window at the shrine. "Bye Kohaku...." She whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek.

  


On the plane she grabbed a dictionary and began to practice her english. She knew this was going to be the strangest thing they have ever done in her life. "Papa. What part of America are we going to?" She asked. He turned around from his seat and looked at her. He picked up a flight map. 

"We'll be going to California first. We have to get a transfer to another plane from there. Our stuff will get the direct root to our new house." He smiled. Her mother turned around and smiled at her. 

"You'll like our new house in Florida!" She said happily. Chihiro frowned and looked out of the plane window. All she saw was a bunch of clouds and water. Her eyes lighted up as she remembered the spirit world had a huge ocean. She closed her eyes and tried to remember it. It looked something like this but it wasn't as dark. It must be very deep. The plane landed a few hours later. They transferred two more times before they were in Florida.

Chihiro got out of the cab that they used to get their car. They paid the taxi guy and got into their car and drove on the right side of the road to get to Pensacola. Chihiro earlier mentioned how weird the names they called the places sound. She was told that it was like that because of its history.

She looked out the windows and stared at all the trees they pasted. She saw lots of broken cars gas stations and many strange things. They stopped at a gas station to get more gas and Chihiro got out. She walked into the store. "What a lot of strange food." She commented looking at the candy and canned foods. She barely understood any of the writing on the packages, but she figured they might taste good to the normal americans that lived here.

She grabbed a bag of M&Ms and placed them on the counter. She paid the guy without speaking and using some american money. She'll have to ask her father who the people on the money were later. Obviously they were important or something. She got into the car and ate some of her candy. Her father paid for the gas and they were on the road again.

Soon the car drove into a very housey area. She looked at the houses as they passed them. The car drove into a parking lot where a moving van was parked. This was their new house. She looked at the suburb area and houses. "They all look alike." She commented. Her mother walked up to her.

"I love the architecture the american's use on their houses. It looks marvelous!"

"Looks rather plain to me." Chihiro commented under her breath.

"You'll like it here." Her mother said and walked up to her father.

  


  



	3. Empty Room, Empty Heart

Spirit me back

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any Spirited Away character! So don't sue me!!!

  


Chapter 3: Empty room, empty heart

  


Chihiro placed her things into her room and started to unpack. Tomorrow she was going to go to school. She couldn't remember what the name of the school was or where her parents told her where it was located. She sighed.

"I hate school." She mumbled and placed a few more things into place before she went down stairs. She made some toast and walked out side. She wondered if the area had a lake or even a river. She guessed not.

"I'll just go for a walk and see if they have anything I know here." She looked at the car and decided driving would be better. "Mom! Can I use the car!?" She yelled into the house. She grabbed the keys when her mother sad yes. She got into the car and drove more into town. She stopped when she found an old oriental shop.

She walked into the store. Someone behind the counter greeted her in her in native tongue. Chihiro turned and bowed at them and replying with her own greeting. "Excuse me but is there a bath house in Pensacola?" She asked. The lady smiled. 

"I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?" The lady asked her. 

"We just moved from Japan and I wanted to work in a bath house. I guess I can find something else to do." Chihiro said sighing. She had been doing that a lot lately. As she stared at the woman se realized how she looked like the woman who looked after her in the other world.

"What's your name?" The woman smiled.

"My name is Chihiro, ma'am." She said.

"Chihiro, what a beautiful name." She said as Chihiro blushed. Chihiro turned around and began to look through the store.

She found some old statues. One was of Maneki Neko, the beckoning cat. She smiled at the familiar welcoming cat. She then noticed a couple of fat happy Buddhas and a chinese dragon. She stared at it a while. It reminded her of him. "Kohaku..." she whispered. She looked at the price. She had just enough for it. She walked to the counter and bought it and a pokey. She wrapped it up so it wouldn't brake and placed it into a bag.

"Hope you come again." The lady said bowing. Chihiro bowed too and left the shop. She got into her parents car and drove home. She placed the statue on a box in the corner of her room. She smiled at it from her bed. She missed him so much and now nothing would make her forget him.

She went down stair to eat supper with her parents. She never told them about the other world. It made sense, who wants to know they had been giant pigs for a long time until their daughter saved them? She ate some food and went back up stairs and into her room. 

She got her school stuff together and looked at it. She remember what the shop lady said about her name. Everyone from the other world had said her name was beautiful. She decided the americans aren't good enough to say her name. Besides they might not be able to say it right. She will use her new name, Sen. She missed using it and hearing it, so this was just one way of getting over that. 

Chihiro looked out the window and sighed as she began to think about Kohaku. "Kohaku...would you go as Haku? Or Kohaku?" She crawled into bed and went to sleep.

  



	4. An Ocean of Water

Chapter 4: An ocean of water

  


I'm sorry for the American bashing. It's just I'm American and when my mother says a simple word like Kitsune she tends to say 'Kitsume' Or even. (gomen Aruji-sama! I'm using your brother as an example!) Instead of saying Inu-Yasha, I hear 'Imu-Nasha' or something along those lines. I'm not even going into saying Sesshoumaru. T.T He's my favorite and it hurts me to hear it said wrong. Oh and for Chihiro everyone says it's beautiful but in the hands of people like my mother it would be butchered. So she's going to only hear her name being butchered by her teachers for the first week and any sub from then on. It's like people trying to say Retzloff. They try but it's all messed up. So please don't yell at me about American bashing. Cus you know it's true! Gomen for the ranting! On with the story!

  


Discaimer!: I don't own anything! Don't sue!

  


Chihiro got into her parents car. School was horrible. The teachers couldn't pronounce her name right and she found out that just because she was Japanese they placed her in a disabled class. The class was alright but she wasn't disabled. She was getting better at English and she can read it. In Japan the schools taught her things that Americans learn a year later or more. So she was a head of her class more then they think. Next week they are going to give her a test to see which grade she should be in. It was very confusing.

As the car got into their drive way she unbuckled and got out once it stopped. She walked into her room and looked at her Kohaku statue. She changed into her bathing suit and grabbed a towel. She also grabbed her purse and stuffed some Pokey's for later. She bowed and the statue. "I'll be back later, Kohaku. I'm going to the beach." She ran out of the house where her parents were waiting for her. Being in Pensacola meant there was a lot of sun and plenty of water. Why not go swimming? She hoped she would see some dolphins there.

Once she was at the beach she placed some suntan lotion on and walked out to the waves. A lot of people was already in the water. She blushed. She felt silly wearing a pink bathing suit with a bow on her chest and on her butt. She walked away from them until she knew they couldn't see her. 

She looked at some large rocks and noticed something scurry away. She gasped. "That looks like a Susuwatari! One of my friends!" She ran to the rocks and looked around. "I wish I had some Kompeitou to lure you out!" She smiled. She just happened to look over the rocks and noticed a boy sitting on the sand looking at the waves brake and fall into foams barely touching his feet.

She couldn't help but stare at him. She knew him from somewhere. His long hair was pulled into a loose pony tail on the nape of his neck. His bangs covered most of his eyes as he looked downward. She searched her mind for the answer as to how she knows him.

A pebble fell onto the ground near her but her eyes never left him. He slowly looked up at her. She almost began to cry. She ran clumsily to his side and embraced him. Her eyes burned as tears streamed down them. She never could hold her tears well. "Kohaku.." His arms slowly wrapped around her as if in shock. Soon his grip tightened. "I didn't think I would see you again!" Chihiro wailed into his chest. 

He smiled. "Sen. My Chihiro. I didn't think I would see you again."

Tears streamed out of Chihiro's eyes. "Why? Why didn't you keep your promise?"

  


I'm sorry most of the chapters are short. For a week I'll be in Orlando! I'm going to an Anime convention! I'll add more when I get back! Please Review!!


	5. New River

Chapter 5: New River

  


(A/N) Gomen! Just found out when writing randomly I should put a/n...Oh well! Hey my trip to Orlando was a blast! I ran around the con frantically looking for a Sesshoumaru anything. The second day I found out that all they had of Sesshoumaru was a pin and they sold out of em the moment they opened. So the next day I made my group wake up early and we went to the con early. They hadn't even opened yet! When they opened at 11 I ran up stairs and sat at the dealer's room door waiting for them to open it at 12. Couple of the staff laughed but when they opened I ran to the table and the only had two pins left! Someone almost bought a pin out from under me but I already had my money out so the pin was mine! MWAHAHAHA! I'm sooooooooo happy I got a Sesshoumaru! *hearts fly above head* I bought five Inu-yasha sound tracks *sweat drop* All but one only had music....I bought the book called "The Art of Inu-Yasha". Can you tell I'm an otaku? Now I know all of the names of the cast and their meanings! Mwahahahaha! Oh and I bought a Slayers sound track. I think that and a bunch of Ranma ½ mangas were the only things I bought that had nothing to do with Inu-Yasha..... Well any who on with story!

  


Kohaku looked away from her gaze.(a/n Kohaku is also the name of Sango's little brother! * Sweat drop *) "I-I tried so hard...." He then looked into her eyes. " A spirit like Kaonashi (no face) came and destroyed the bath house. Yu-Baaba needed my help to refix the place. When it was done I was going to leave and see you. We all missed you. Then Zeniiba stopped me from leaving. She told me that when I'm in your world I need to have another river or body of water to survive. I looked all over but I couldn't find the right body of water that my body excepts. Some are too salty and some are too small or long. Zeniiba said I could last only a year in your world without a river. Chihiro...my body is weak...I'm having trouble staying in this form. My year is almost up and if I stay much longer I will die. Soon I'll have to return to the spirit world and stay there until my body is ready for another venture into this world." 

Chihiro began to cry again. "No, you can't die! I'll help you! I'll look for a river like the Kohaku River!" Chihiro cried into his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her. His body was still weak and he could feel it.

"First, come to my house. I have a computer. We can look up rivers on that in few minutes flat! Then we can check them out to see if your body excepts them." She said with tears still in her eyes. He smiled and decided that his own search wasn't going anywhere. He stood up and brushed the sand off. He helped her up and she did the same."I'll show you to the car." She said grabbing his hand and running clumsily through the beach sand. He smiled at her. 

He could remember him running with her but he was much faster. Now he has trouble keeping up with her. He frowned and realized he should still be much faster then her. Almost to the wooden bridges, that cover the dunes, he fell. It caught Chihiro by surprise and she fell as well. She got up and helped him. She smiled and giggled. "Now your getting clumsy." He smiled and chuckled as he got up.

  


(Gomen, At this time* Sunday * my mom is growling at me, making my life hell about typing a story that I could do in a long time. Grr! She's still trying to make my life hell! * sniffles and cries because she never has anytime to get on the computer to finish this chapter * Gods she's still talking! 15 minutes and counting! * Dances * she stopped talking after twenty minutes! * Face faults * She's talking again!!!! ARG! Seriously I'm watching the clock!)

(well that's that for that chapter! Mwahahahaha! Don't worry, when I get the chance I'll put up another chapter!)


	6. Which River

Chapter 6: Which River

  


(A/N) Hi! I had to do a lot of Research to figure out which river do I really want him to have. If you live any where those rivers then...Go you! But I guess you'll be more excited if it was your river he chose. I'm still wonder myself which river he should pick. I just know which ones he definitely won't have. Because....gomen can't spoil it! On with story!

  


Kohaku walked up stairs with Chihiro. She showed him a box that the computer was in. He helped her set it up on some of her boxes. He smiled at her. He remembered all the talking she had to do to get her parents to bring him home with them. The screen flashed as it turned on. She had connected it to her phone line that was in her room. He looked at her as she explained how to use it and which search engines to uses. In a matter of moments he was a natural.

Chihiro watched him for a while until she grew tired and fell asleep in her bed. Kohaku stopped clicking for a while and looked around her room then at her. He walked up to her and covered her body with her sheet. When he was walking back to the computer he noticed a statue of a dragon. He looked at it for a while and smiled. Finally he found a good web site with a map of Pensacola. It had pictures of the roads and some major places, but he was interested in the river chains and lakes. He leaned back in the chair. He knew where to go now.

He looked at her still form sleeping away all worries and cares. He placed a hand on her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. He stopped and jumped out of the window. He turned into a dragon but stayed on her front lawn. He breathed for a few minutes until he felt stronger and flew to the rivers he chose to look at. The first one sounded like his name in English. The Little White River.

He flew to it's shore and looked at it. He didn't land but followed it until it went no farther. He sighed, the river followed its name. It was little and it didn't please him. He flew higher and off to the right. He was now flying to a very large River in this area. The Escambia River. It was indeed very large but hated the name. He sighed at his pickyness and landed anyway. He landed and stuck a claw into the water. He had a sudden feeling as if this water isn't as pure as it looks. He could sense bridges that go over this body of water and nasty habits of those who drive over it. (Cigarettes and pollution)

He quickly removed his talon. Water in Pensacola or at least United States are very polluted and he realized how much it was making him weak finding such poor quality water. He shook his talon then flew again. The next river he had decided to look at this night was the Perdido River. Remembering the Escambia River it did however in the other direction was a lot cleaner. He landed on the shore of Perdido River. He stared into the water and fell forward. His body was weak from flying. He knew he couldn't go to a whole lot of rivers in one night but he expected his body would last much longer. His vision blurred. 'I have to get back to Chihiro...' he thought to himself trying to lift his body up. His legs buckled and he fell again. His eyes flickered and he fell unconscious. 'Chihiro.'


	7. Caged

Chapter 7: Caged

  


(A/N)I'm sorry this fanfic is turning out to be so long! With trouble getting on the computer I had enough time to read books and sleep. It also helped me think of more things for the story which only makes the story longer. Oh well at least I think it's turning out pretty good. I promise to get it over with quickly but so far it doesn't look like that is going to happen in this chapter. On with the story!

  


"KOHAKU!" Chihiro yelled when she woke up to find that her window was open and he wasn't in the house. "HAKU!"

Kohaku opened his eyes as the sun shown into his eyes. His eyes widen when he noticed where he was. He was chained up in a cage in someone's back yard. His neck and talons were chained to the cage. He thrashed his head upward trying to break the chain. He grunted and roared as he shook the whole cage. It only left him tired as he stuck out his tongue to pant. 

Two men walked out of the house with a large dog. "See. What is it?" One man asked the other in a very southern accent. The dog ran to the cage and barked at him. Now closer Kohaku could see that it was a black Labrador retriever. It stuck it's muzzle in the cage to snap at him. "Cody! Stop that! Now!" The man threw a stick at the dog. It dodged it and walked up to its owner.

"George, it..hmmm..that there be a giant snake? Maybe ah lizard...nah." the man shook his head. "You got yourself ah money maker. That there is a dragon." The man's accent was deeper then the other, who must be called George. The dog once again walked up to the cage. Kohaku growled and snapped at the dog. It whimpered and ran to George. "Yep, Dragon." He smiled exposing hideous teeth.

"So where do I sell it? Or put it up for show?" George asked the man.

"I'd put em up fer show. Sell'n the thing would be too cheap and yah can build up money to save yah farm. Hell, ya would have enough money to support yah great grand kids. Or even theirs!" The man laughed. "First, let me be yah business partner and then make a sign to advertise."

Kohaku struggled for a while until he fell asleep. His body was getting weaker. When he opened his eyes he was being poked with a stick. He rolled his lips back exposing his fangs. It seems they already had customers. A women walked up and stared at him. "That thing is fake!" She declared.

George frowned. "No it isn't! Check 'em out!" Another women walked up beside the other.

"May I get into the cage with him. I'm a Veterinarian. I would be able to tell whether or not it is real." She said.

"Sure what ever. Your life. If he kills yah don't sue me and if he gets out you owe me." He opened the cage enough for her to get into it. Kohaku growled but stopped. He felt stronger now that he rested. After the women gave him an exam. She exclaimed how real he was. Kohaku lowered his head and began to chew on chain. It slowly broke. As the women got out George was about to place the lock on it. Kohaku growled and snapped at him, making him back up. Kohaku rammed his head at the gate of the cage, breaking the door off. Kohaku growled and tried to get out. He took off to the sky still with the cage attached too his claws. He flew low near the top of the trees and broke the cage up.

He landed in front of Chihiro's house. She ran out and hugged him. She placed her hand on his forehead, which was bleeding from the cage. His eyes faultered again as he turned human slipping out of the chains and fell into her arms. He was unconscious again. "Mom!" Chihiro called with tears in her eyes.


	8. My River

Chapter 8: My River

  


(A/N) Wee! I have time to write more! Please Review! I'd like some comments on how I'm doing. You know I might even sum it up in this chapter!Oh and one person asked me a question. Here's your answer! You would know what promise if you have watched the movie. I unfortunately don't own the movie and watching it once or twice and I feel like I know the movie up and down! At the ending he told her he would see her again and they would be together. Or at least something like that. Just as long as she doesn't look behind her and leave.

  


Chihiro blinked her eyes as a red Oldsmobile drove into her drive way. The car doors opened and familiar faces walked out of them. She smiled as she recognized the first face as Zeniiba, the second as Kaonashi (No Face), then the last as Rin with Bou and Yu-Bird on her shoulders.

"Their easier to travel with in that form." Zeniiba explained. Chihiro would of ran up to them and hug them if it wasn't for Kohaku in her lap, so instead she hugged onto him. Zeniiba looked at the others. "They begged me to bring them here to see you. While I came for him." She said pointing to Kohaku.

"Not yet!" Chihiro cried knowing that Kohaku was going to go back to the spirit world.

"Child...." Zeniiba said sympathetically. " If he stays here much longer he'll be gone forever...." He voice trailed off.

"I know a river!" Chihiro yelled not meaning to yell at them. She sniffled and hugged onto Kohaku's human body.

Zeniiba was about to object and try to explain what could happen to Kohaku, but instead she smiled. "Let's just hope that your love will be enough to keep him in this world..." Chihiro blushed. "You four I know you just got to see her but would you mind staying here at her house until we return?"

Zeniiba helped Chihiro put Kohaku into the back seat of the red car. Chihiro handed a piece of paper that she printed a map on to her. She pointed to the river that they were going to go to and then to where they are at now. "He'll like that river because it's big, sort of, and it is surrounded by forest." Chihiro said hopefully.

Zeniiba drove the car using the map and smiled a couple of time looking into the rearview mirror at them. Chihiro forgot to buckle but was sitting properly and Kohaku was laying in her lap. After a while she decided to start a conversation. "Ms. Zeniiba? Where did you get this car?"

Zeniiba smiled. "I have my spells. This is really only a rock...Don't worry it will only change back when I remove this scroll." She said pointing to a scroll stamped onto the steering wheel.

Mean while...The others drank some tea inside her house. Everyone looked a little nervous while they drank their tea. (a/n- not much excitement huh?)

Chihiro stared in disbelief at Kohaku. "Hurry! He's...he's..." She started crying. Kohaku's body was slowly fading away. Much like when she was in his world. She hugged onto his body as Zeniiba drove faster. Chihiro gasped as she heard the familiar sirens behind them. "We were almost there!" Chihiro cried. They pulled over as the cop walked up to the car window to see a large woman driving. (a/n- I would be scared if I saw someone with a head like hers! Seriously....)

"Please! You must let us go! We're in a hurry!" Chihiro cried in the back seat.

"I'd say you were...."He said now looking at the back seat. A boy was in her hands that you could see through. "Um....ah...whoa! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just make sure we can get to where we're going!" Chihiro told him quickly. They were once again speeding down the street this time with a cop making sure they're not stopped again. The made it to the river and the cop even followed them there.

Chihiro placed Kohaku's now weightless body into the water. He didn't wake up nor stop disappearing. "Kohaku! Haku! Don't go! Please..." She hugged onto him tighter. She was wading in the water up to her hips while he was completely in the water except his head. Little sparkles shined and you could no longer see the lower part of his body. Soon all you could see is the outline of his face and head. Chihiro lowered her head to his fading one. "Don't leave me..Kohaku...My Haku....I love you..." She kissed his lips before he was completely gone. Soon she was hugging herself crying uncontrollably. 


	9. Please Return to Me

Chapter: 9 Please return to me

  


(A/N) Hi! Ooooooo I'm evil! I killed him! Mwahahahahaha! * points at Kohaku * That's what's you get for having a name that Ms. Rumiko-sama gave to Sango's little brother! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay I'm just kidding. While I was watchin Spirited away I totally forgot that Sango's little brother had the same name. I like Kohaku! Just because he looks like Xelloss' son or even Xelloss! Lol Hey um gomen nasai! * bows very deeply* I didn't write more over the summer....now that school's back in i have now even less time to get on the computer to write more. I'm going to do this in the mornings now... As for other fanfics of mine they will slowly find their way to the computer.

  


Disclaimer: If I forgot to place them on the other chapters then I have to say this: the disclaimer still counts! I just forgot to place them there! Gomen nasai! Standard disclaimer applies!

  


Chihiro fell to her knees and cried. "KOHAKU!" She wailed placing her hands on her face to hide her tears.

"My child..." Zeniiba said as she reached out to hug her. Chihiro looked up and ran to her and cried into her clothes. "I'm sorry.. we were..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence so she just hugged her tighter.

Small flashes of light appeared in the water. First a few then more. Slowly eyes appeared then a glowing body. 

"Sen...my Chihiro..." A voice behind them said. Chihiro jumped out of Zeniiba's arms to turn around and look where the voice was coming from. Chihiro's eyes watered again as she smiled. She ran into his arms.

"Chihiro, I love you too." He smiled as he wiped away her tears from her face. She smiled and leaned forward as they kissed. "I will always be there for you Chihiro. Always." He said hugging her tighter.

  


  


Weee! That's the end! Soooo much fluff! Did I do good? Sorry this chapter was the shortest of them all. Now * Bows deeply* I would like to give a lot of thanks to those who reviewed this story! I probably would of not finished it if I didn't have reviewers so thank them as well.

(I'd rather not give out e-mail addresses so I'm placing the first part of it so you know who you are!!)

  


Kiki (Kandisk)

inuyashalover17 (iamshampoo)

Gwilwileth of Imladris

Starre

ladyofthedragons1

Erin47250

O__O

Danni-2005

Aruji-sama

allison

Dragonheart2

  


Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!! ...Hey Aruji-sama you reviewed twice! Under two different names! Lol! ^.^ sorry to hear you can't find me on it anymore... try harder! I'm still here! * Starts to look for another plot bunny *

  


Steffie-chan (h0neyb1rd)

Thanks for your words. I will try better next time to not over look a few miss spelled words. I'm still learning the Japanese language so I'm not all that great. Second, I don't like Japanese just because of anime. I've watched old movies with Japanese in them before I was ever interested in anime and I like the language then too. So anime has nothing to do with it. I've also watch Japanese News on TV. (When I did have TV) ^.^!


End file.
